


Scent

by Tobyfan



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home to discover Blair has been in his room and he wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

Jim and Blair do not belong to me. I'm  
only borrowing them for a bit. No money changed hands.  


Thanks to Star, Ramius and Data for  
the betas and the advice. And a special thanks to Ramius, and indirectly, Data, for turning me into a totally obsessed Sentinel fan!

This is my first completed Sentinel fic, although I have another in the works. I've written in the Oz fandom for the past 18 months. I'm grateful to the many, wonderful Sentinel writers out there who inspired me to listen to my own Jim and Blair muses.  


* * *

Jim opened the door to the loft and threw his keys in the basket, pausing to check for Blair's heartbeat -- steady and rhythmic in sleep. It was almost 2 am. Jim had been on a stakeout with Joel and was exhausted and sore. When the perp had finally made an appearance, they had had to chase him over 10 blocks before Jim could tackle him and take him down. 

Blair had spent all day at the university and Jim had missed having his partner beside him. But there was a part of him that was also happy that he didn't have to worry about Blair. 

He kicked off his shoes, picked them up, and headed up the stairs to the loft. When he got to the top, he took off his shirt and subconsciously began cataloguing the room -- sights, sounds, smells. //Smells. Wait a minute.// He inhaled deeply and found his suspicion was correct. Blair had been up here.//Why?// 

Blair never came up here alone. Why today? For a moment, he thought maybe it was just Blair's scent permeating the apartment, but there was a distinct trail of it up here in the loft. He followed it into the closet, where the scent got stronger. //What the hell was Blair doing in my closet?// He scanned the interior to see if anything was missing or out of place. Everything was where it should be. Shirts, slacks, sweaters, shoes...hold on. Hamper. His hamper was open. His hamper full of dirty clothes was open. Jim never left his hamper open. Never. What could Blair have been looking for in his dirty clothes? //Damn it!// 

Anger and curiosity got the better of him and Jim went thundering down the stairs toward Blair's room, not caring that his roommate was sleeping. He swung the door open, hard, causing Blair to stir sleepily, mumbling something unintelligible and then turning over. Jim opened his mouth to speak, but his voice died in his throat when he caught sight of something in Blair's bed at the same time his nose caught a whiff of a very strong musky odor. 

Sticking out from under the prone body was Jim's shirt. A dark green t-shirt that Jim had worn yesterday and then dropped in the hamper last night. Why in God's name had Blair taken his shirt - and a dirty one at that? The strong scent in the room, he realized, was come. Specifically Blair's come. Had he brought someone home tonight? No, there was no other scent in the room. Just Blair's. //Which means Blair beat off tonight, while I was gone. Nothing all that unusual about that, but how the fuck was the shirt connected to all this?// 

Jim stumbled away from the door, stunned. He stood in the middle of the living room, unable to process what he'd just seen and smelled. Could Blair have...No, he couldn't even think about it. //Sleep, I need sleep. I'll think about this tomorrow.// 

When Jim woke in the morning, Blair was still sleeping. By the time the sentinel had showered and headed back up to his loft to dress, Blair was up. Jim heard the change in Blair's heartbeat, but the student was still in his room. Jim carried his dirty clothes to the hamper and when he opened it up, he saw the green t-shirt. Blair must have put it back while he was showering. He could smell Blair's scent up here, fresh again. His sleepy, morning smell - something Jim had grown used to. It was comforting. He had to know why Blair had taken his shirt. //How do I do this tactfully without setting off Sandburg's alarms?// he wondered. 

Jim got dressed and headed back down to the kitchen, put on some coffee and opened the door to grab the paper. He heard the shower running and made himself some eggs. By the time he sat down to eat them, Blair had gotten out of the shower and headed back into his room to get dressed. 

``Hey, Jim,'' he said, coming out of his room, dressed in jeans and a red, plaid shirt. His damp hair hung in tight, curly ringlets. His hair was always curlier right after he'd washed it, Jim noticed. 

``Morning, Chief.'' 

``You got home late last night?'' 

``Yeah, Joel and I caught up with Blanchard, the suspect in those stabbings last week.'' 

``Oh yeah? That's great. Congratulations.'' Blair poured himself some coffee and sat down at the table, opening up the paper. 

``So, what's on your agenda today, Sandburg? You coming into the office or heading over to Rainier?'' 

``I got a meeting with some students this morning but I'll probably be by the PD in the afternoon.'' 

``Good.'' Jim stood up and put his dishes in the sink. 

``You heading out now?'' 

``Soon. Yeah. Hey, Chief?'' 

``Yeah?'' Blair asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

``Why were you in my room last night?'' Jim held his breath. 

Blair looked up at him, startled, like a deer caught in the headlights. ``I, uh, lost my...penknife. Was looking everywhere for it. I guess I figured it couldn't hurt to look up there.'' 

``But you almost never go in my room. How could you have lost it there?'' //Please tell me the truth, Chief,// he thought. 

Blair bristled. ``I don't know, Jim. Jeez, I was just looking everywhere, okay? I didn't really think about it. Did I cross the blessed barrier or something?'' 

//Damn.// ``Don't be paranoid, Chief. I was just wondering. Look, I'll see you in this afternoon.'' He slipped on his jacket and headed out the door. 

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Blair got up from the table and started pacing. //Shit, shit shit!// He thought he'd been so careful. How had Jim known? Must have been that damn sentinel nose. //Fuck! Now what? Now, nothing. Head to school. Do what you have to do and forget about it,// he told himself. But that was easier said than done. 

* * *

Jim arrived home at dinner time to find Blair preparing a meal. 

``I thought it was my turn,'' Jim said. 

``Well, since I didn't have to cook for you last night, I figured, you know...'' 

``Smells good. What is it?'' 

``Chicken Marsala with mushrooms and rice.'' 

Jim nodded and hung up his coat. ``So, you never made it in today.'' 

``Oh yeah, sorry about that. I meant to call you, but a couple of my students were in crisis mode today. Midterms are coming up, so I worked with them for a couple of hours and then, as I was leaving, the dean caught me walking to my car and kind of dragged me back to his office for a chat.'' 

``Really? Anything serious?'' Jim asked, feigning concern. He knew Blair was lying. His whole body language screamed it. He couldn't seem to look at Jim and his hands were moving rapidly through the air. 

``Nah, just the same old crap. `You need to spend more time on campus. You need to dress more like a college professor.' Blah, blah, blah. Standard crap. I just nodded along.'' 

Blair carried the pan of sizzling chicken over to the table and began serving it onto the dishes he set out earlier. Jim sat down and the two ate in silence. 

``That was delicious, Chief.'' 

``Thanks.'' He got up and started to carry the dishes to the sink. 

``I'll get those. You cooked.'' He brushed his hand against Blair's back briefly before taking over at the sink. He could feel the student shiver at the contact. 

Jim watched Blair out of the corner of his eye. He went into the living room and turned on the t.v. while Jim finished the dishes. Jim joined him 10 minutes later. He wondered what was going through Blair's mind. //We need to talk.// The thought surprised Jim when it came, but he knew it was true. He'd thought about his late night discovery all day and he knew what he had to do. What he wanted to do. 

``Anything good on tonight?'' 

Blair shrugged. ``I'm just flipping. Haven't found anything good yet.'' 

Jim reached over the extract the clicker from Blair's hand. Blair looked startled but allowed Jim to take it. He turned the t.v. off and looked at Blair. ``Why don't we talk instead?'' 

Blair looked incredulous. ``Talk? _You_ want to talk? That's a new one.'' 

``That's right. I want to talk. I want to talk about you being in my room yesterday.'' 

``I thought I explained that already, man. I'm sorry if it pissed you off. I didn't mean to invade your space,'' Blair said defensively. 

Jim was calm. Too calm for Blair's liking. ``When I realized that you'd been in my room, I went downstairs to ask you about it last night.'' He paused. ``I opened the door to your room, Chief.'' 

``Yeah? So?'' 

Jim waited until Blair could process what he was saying. Blair closed his eyes and groaned quietly. He figured out that Jim must have smelled his release in the air. 

``So, you gonna tell me the truth now?'' 

Blair looked at him, startled. ``What? Can't a guy have a private moment in his own room?'' 

``I saw my t-shirt. You were lying on it.'' 

Blair's mouth opened in an ``O,'' but he didn't speak. 

``Are you going to tell me the truth now?'' Jim repeated slowly. 

``I ...uh. I...uh...'' 

Jim smiled at him, like a parent would smile at a child who been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. ``It's okay, Blair. I want you to tell me.'' Then his voice dropped lower, sending shivers up Blair`s spine. ``I need you to tell me.'' 

He drew his eyebrows together, disbelief on his face. ``What? Are you...uh...are you sure?'' 

Jim nodded, his expression serious. 

He paused for a moment, trying to figure exactly what he was supposed to say. He looked at Jim, who was watching him intently. ``I, uh, I'm not sure what...you...'' 

``Everything Blair. I want you to tell me everything,'' Jim said huskily, his face flushed red. ``I've been waiting for this all day.'' 

``Really? I gotta say you're surprising the hell out of me here.'' 

``Surprises are good, right?'' 

``Um, Yeah. This one is, I have to admit.'' Blair took a deep breath and looked at his partner again. ``Jeez, Jim, I don't know if I can do this with you staring at me.'' 

* * *

``Then close your eyes and pretend you're telling a story about what happened,'' Jim said in a low, relaxing voice. It sent more tingles up Blair's spine. 

He thought about that for a minute and nodded. He leaned his head back on the couch, took a couple deep breaths, and closed his eyes. 

``I, um, got home at around 6:30 and was surprised you weren't home,'' Blair started, his voice sounding a bit nervous. He swallowed. ``I called the station and spoke to Simon. He told me you were on a stakeout with Joel, so I figured I was alone for a few hours.'' 

Blair took a deep breath and started to relax. He could hear Jim breathing beside him. He sounded relaxed, which eased Blair's trepidation. ``I grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and turned on the t.v. to see what was on. I saw part of an old movie on USA about these two best friends who discovered years later that they had always loved each other.'' Blair's heartbeat skipped a beat as he spoke, then he just stopped. 

``Go on,'' Jim said, his voice calm and soothing. 

``As I was watching, I kept thinking about...about, uh, about you and me. Us being best friends and all.'' 

``Yeah,'' Jim said, his voice almost a purr. The sound went straight to Blair's groin. 

``I, uh, started to think about...you know...what if? And, the next thing I know, I'm...I'm... _hard_.'' The last word came out in a whisper. 

He heard Jim gasp softly and only kept his eyes shut by sheer willpower. 

``I had this need to be...I don't know...near you, so I went up into the loft, but I knew I couldn't stay there...couldn't, uh, do what I wanted to do, there..'' 

He felt Jim move closer and whisper near his ear. ``Say it.'' 

Blair exhaled shakily. ``Touch myself. I knew I couldn't do it in your room because you'd smell it. But I needed to have something of yours, so I found one of your t-shirts in the laundry and I took it with me. I figured I wasn't up there long enough for you to notice. Guess I was wrong. 

``I went back to my room and, uh...'' 

``Don't leave out any details, Blair.'' His voice was still low and deep, caressing Blair, stimulating him as much as any touch. 

``I got undressed - everything. And then I lay down on my bed and put the t-shirt -- your t-shirt -- over my face so I could smell you; so I could inhale your scent.'' 

He could hear Jim release a shuddering breath. 

``I ran my hands over my arms, my chest, pretending it was you. Jesus, I had tingles zinging all over my body. Then I took hold of my...my cock and imagined it was your hand stroking me, touching me, making me feel so fucking good. And I could smell you -- your scent -- and it was like you were really there.'' 

Blair paused to take a breath and struggled to keep his eyes closed. He knew if he opened them, he'd never be able to finish. 

* * *

Jim sat quietly, watching Blair -- seeing his chest rise and fall in short, hitching gasps; observing his arousal straining against the zipper of his jeans. 

``I want to see you,'' Jim said and Blair's eyes snapped open in surprise. He looked at Jim, whose eyes pierced Blair with a look of pure desire. His face was flushed and his hand was rubbing his erection through his pants. 

``I want to see you...touching yourself. Can I?`' 

``Jesus, Jim. Where is this coming from? You've never...'' 

``Well, it's about time I did, isn't it?'' He stood up then and held out his hand for Blair to take. He guided Blair - which was a nice change in the scheme of things - into Blair's bedroom. They stood there at the foot of the bed silently for several minutes, neither man moving or speaking. They were still holding hands. 

``Now what?'' Blair asked, his voice shaky. 

``I want you to show me what you did yesterday. I want to see you. I want to hear you. I want to smell you.'' 

Blair knees started to buckle. Jim sensed it and grabbed Blair's arms to steady him. He guided him to sit on the bed. Then Jim lifted his own shirt over his head. Blair's eyes raked over Jim's finely muscled chest. Jim blushed and handed the shirt to Blair before stretching out on the bed. Blair smiled at Jim and laid the shirt on the bed beside him. Then he stood up and lifted his sweater over his head, letting it fall to the floor. 

Next came his t-shirt, which gave Jim a leisurely view of the lightly furred chest and the ever elusive nipple ring. He took a deep breath. Jim had only seen Blair shirtless once and he hadn't been wearing the ring that time. Then he saw Blair's hands working on the zipper to his jeans and Jim held his breath waiting. 

The zipper came down and so did the jeans. His boxers followed. Blair's erection had softened a little from nervousness but it was still full and heavy. He sat on the bed and used his arms to pull his body back further. He grabbed Jim's shirt and laid back on the bed, moving the shirt over his face. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then he started moving his hands over his chest, rubbing his nipples. 

He heard Jim take a shaky breath. ``Talk to me, Blair. I want to hear your voice.'' 

Blair stopped moving and sighed. ``I don't know if I can do this, Jim. I feel really self-conscious.'' 

``Just pretend I'm not here.'' 

``That'd be a lot easier if you weren't talking,'' Blair snapped, only half joking. 

Jim remained silent and a moment later, Blair's hands started moving again, his breath came out in soft, whispering sighs. He stroked his erection, brushing his thumb over the tender spot just below the head. 

``Oh god, Jim, that feels so good,'' Blair said a few minutes later and it took Jim a few seconds to realize that Blair had gone into full fantasy mode. ``Yeah, right there. Right there,'' Blair whispered and it took all of Jim's willpower not to touch him. 

Blair brushed his free hand over a nipple, grabbing hold of the ring there and tugging gently. He moaned and arched his back. Jim wanted to tear the shirt away so he could see the desire on Blair's face. 

He heard Blair inhale deeply. ``You smell so good, Jim, so fucking sexy. I just wanna climb inside you, man.'' Jim shivered at his words and shifted his erection in his pants. Blair moved his hand down to his balls, stroking and caressing. ``Oh God! Yes! Jim! Touch me!'' 

Jim jumped at Blair's heated words and fought the urge to participate in the fantasy. Instead, he leaned over Blair, inhaling deeply at the pheromones. He didn't really need to get that close but he wanted to feel the heat of Blair's arousal. He saw Blair stiffen for moment and heard his heart rate spike. 

Jim moved back after a minute and Blair's hand started moving again. He stayed quiet except for a few soft sighs and moans. Jim could tell he was getting close. His hand moved faster and his thrusts more frantic. ``Oh God, I'm gonna...'' he whispered and Jim watched as Blair's cock jerked and spilled semen over his hand and across his stomach. 

Jim listened as Blair's heartbeat slowed. The shirt stayed in place. He stood up and began removing the rest of his clothes. He lay back on the bed next to Blair and moved the shirt aside. Then he touched Blair's stomach, causing his partner to gasp. Blair watched Jim dip his finger into the pooled fluid and bring it to his mouth. His tongue flicked out to taste it and Blair groaned involuntarily. His eyes were open wide with surprise. 

``Jim?'' 

He smiled at Blair and leaned over him, moving slowly, giving the young man a chance to back out. But Blair didn't move; he only closed his eyes and then Jim's lips were pressed against his, licking and tasting as if he wanted to devour his guide. Blair responded ardently, bringing his hands around Jim's neck to pull him closer. 

Their tongues teased and danced together, bringing new life to Blair's cock. Jim ran his hand over Blair's chest, through the curly hair there, stopping at ringed nipple. Blair groaned into his mouth as Jim pulled and teased his hard nub. 

* * *

Jim slid his body over Blair's and pressed against him. Blair hissed at the feel of Jim's hard cock against him. //Everything. This is everything I've dreamed of; everything I've wanted,// he thought. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure it was real. Then Jim began to move, using Blair's spent ejaculate as a lubricant between their aroused bodies. 

Jim moved his mouth away from Blair's and began kissing his cheek, his forehead, his chin, his neck. His tongue trailed over Blair's prominent Adam's apple. 

``Oh man, Jim, you're driving me crazy here,'' Blair groaned. Jim responded by moving his head lower and inserting his tongue through the ring at Blair's nipple. Blair moaned and bucked, nearly knocking Jim off of him. 

Jim made contended noises while sucking and licking at Blair's nipples. Blair smiled at the sound. Jim enjoyed tasting him. His Jim. Jim Ellison. His friend. His partner. His Sentinel. And now, his lover. 

``Hey, Jim,'' he whispered between gasps. ``Come up here.'' He hooked his hands under Jim's armpits and urged his lover up. 

Jim glided up Blair's hairy torso, his eyes gleaming with humor and lust and affection. He dipped his head before Blair spoke again, kissing his lover breathless and speechless all at once. Jim's hands rose and sifted through Blair's curls, pulling gently and squeezing, enjoying the way the hairs tickled his arms. ``Aah, Blair,'' Jim whispered between kisses. 

Blair could not still his own hands as they explored Jim's skin, running over the tight muscles, caressing the back of his neck. ``Oh god, Jim. Jiiiiim.'' //Mine,// he thought. //Jim belongs to me and I belong to him. And everything... _everything_ is right with the world.// How corny was that? But he felt it and he wanted to shout it out loud. 

Jim was moving faster now, his cock sliding against Blair's, the friction between their pressed bodies growing more heated and explosive. And the kisses were just endless. Blair couldn't ever remember ever kissing anyone this way before. It was as if Jim was trying to absorb Blair into his body. Between the frottage and heated mouth fucking, Blair thought he might just die happily on the cusp of this life-altering orgasm. He didn't want it to ever end and yet he couldn't wait to come; to feel Jim come with him and all over him. 

Blair thought he was prepared for it; had, in fact, been waiting and praying for it for what seemed like forever. But when it ripped through him, his whole body heaved and pulsed; the energy pumping out of him and onto Jim. He felt as if he had collapsed, even though he was already lying flat on the bed. //Jesus,// he thought, //guess that's why they called it a little death.// 

He'd been so absorbed in his own release, Blair didn't even realize Jim came until he rolled off of his lover. He laid on his side, looking at Blair, his breath still shallow. After a few minutes, when oxygen was actually making it up to his brain again, Blair realized he was covered in come; his and Jim's. It was splattered through his chest hair, on his chin. Jim was pretty much a mess, too. 

Blair smiled. ``How about a shower? We could both use one.'' 

``Together?'' Jim asked, grinning. 

Blair nodded. Jim got up off the bed and gave Blair his hand so he could pull himself up. They walked like that to the bathroom, hand-in-hand. Once under the steaming spray, they kissed again. It was less urgent this time, but still full of emotion from their recent union. 

``Not in my wildest fantasies did I ever imagine that happening,'' Blair said a few minutes later as he ran a washcloth over his chest. 

Jim raised an eyebrow. ``No?'' 

``Uh, well, you know...'' 

``So you've had fantasies about me before today?'' 

Blair's eyes opened wide with surprise. ``Yeah, man, for months now.'' He couldn't hide his glee. 

``Anyone else making an appearance in these fantasies?'' Jim asked, only half teasing. 

Blair shook his head seriously. ``No way, Jim. Only you.'' 

``What about all those beautiful women you date?'' 

``Come on, Jim. Women are great. But they're not...you.'' 

``And what's so special about me?'' he asked, running the washcloth over his shoulder, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Blair looked at Jim until their eyes met. ``I love you, Jim. Don't you know that?'' 

Jim cleared his throat. ``Yeah, well, I was hoping, but...'' 

Blair grinned and touched Jim`s shoulder. ``No buts about it, man.'' 

``I love you, too, Blair.'' 

Blair's brilliant blue eyes looked at him with wonder. They were shimmering with unshed tears. ``Yeah?'' 

``Yeah,'' Jim said, brushing his hand along Blair's scruffy cheek. ``What do you say we dry off so I can prove it to you all over again?'' He was grinning devilishly now. 

``I am down with that, man,'' Blair said and hopped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and streaked out of the bathroom, across the apartment and up the loft stairs, with Jim following close behind. 

* * *

End Scent by Tobyfan

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
